Return Oneshot
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: A oneshot bassed of my Fanfic story return inspired by my friend douglas Poem Inside


**Ok hey everyone me again with yet another one-shot**

**This ties in with Return and really just talks about what Sam, Diana and Astrid are doing**

**I know what ur all thinking Why not just put it in with Return well It doesn't really have anything to do with return at all. It's really just to say what there doing coming up to a year after the Fayz ended.**

**Mostly it's inspired by a friend of mine called Douglas who write this poem for his twin brother. This one's for u dude**

**I would just like to point out that **

_Italicts without speach marks is thoughts_

"speach marks are just talking"

_"Italicts with speach marks is sarcasm"_

**I'm trying a new style of writer so don't judge me**

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid's POV<strong>

"Diana can I come in" I said knocking on her door after yet another argument. _This has been happening a lot lately, silly little arguments over nothing. I can't say I'm surprised really the stress is getting to all of us._

_I can't believe it's been nearly a year since the FAYZ ended since we got out. But Diana doesn't see it like that she sees it as a year since Caine died. I can't blame her... really, I am taking it a bit hard cause it's also the time when Pete also died, not his body but in soul_

"Go away" Diana shouted. I sighed _why does she get to be like this we all lost someone it's not just her, Dekka lost Brianna, Edilio and Roger lost Justin, I lost... no stop it Diana does't need you hating her she needs you helping her_

"Diana please let me help you" I begged

"You can help me by fucking off" She screamed back _Well at least her attitude is back _

_"_Diana p..." I started hen her door opened and Diana came into view. Her eyes where red raw from all the crying and her mascara was all but streaked down her face (I feel so proud I described something)

"Astrid" her voice was stronger but you could here the slightest bit of a crack meaning that she was a few words away from breaking down crying "please just" she sighed "let me do this on my own"

_I didn't know what to say. Diana was one of the strongest girls I know. One of my best friends who stuck up for me at school even though we are very different people. I guess the FAYZ does that to people, changes them, some for the better like Diana and Caine and some for the worst like Lance and Zil and even me I guess. But what it did do was bring all of us together. It didn't matter if you were black or white. It didn't matter if you were Prodasent, Catholic or Jewish. Didn't matter if you didn't like the person, it only mattered about living, surviving, and to do that you needed to work together with other people. The FAYZ was a bad place, sure, but it was also good in a way. It brought people together. It didn't matter where you came from it only mattered about sticking together through thick and thin to get out of the FAYZ_

"Ok Diana" I said defeated

"Thank you" she said with relief

"Ok but you better go have a shower your shift starts in half an hour" I said trying to bring up the mood

_"I know Astrid, I wouldn't want to miss work now would I" she said _

"No, you wouldn't now would you" I said "you still have to pay rent or it's bye bye Diana" I said jokey

"_Yea Astrid I sure wouldn't want to be kicked out meaning that I can't here you and Sam fuck every night"_

"We do not fuck every night" I protested

"Sure Astrid.. sure you don't"

"Just get ready to go to work" I sighed

"Do I have to" she winned

"Yes now go" I said laughing

"Fine" she replied "you will rue the day Astrid" She added while walking to the bathroom

"I'll believe it when I see it" I called back laughing

**Sam's POV**

"I'm home Astrid" I called out unlocking the door and walking in from work knowing that Diana was at work

"Hey Sam" she said bouncing around the corner cheerfully

"What do you want Astrid?" I questioned knowing she wanted something

"What makes you think I want something?" she replied back fake hurt in her voice while she wrapped her arm around my back and put her hand on my chest

"Well first of all you are being way to cheerful, second of all your doing something that Diana does to boys when she wants something" I said "now what do you want"

"Well now that your asking I do what one thing" she said rubbing her hand on my chest another thing I've seen Diana do

"What is it?" I asked moving out of her grip and sitting on the couch _I've seen way to many boys crumble under Diana's manipulative ways. I'm won't be one of those boys under the spell of Diana Landirs or in this case Astrid Ellison, though I can admit that it was a hard thing not to do, especially since she was my girlfriend._

"Well you know the way it's nearing the 1 year annavisey of the FAYZ ending" she said closing the gap between us and putting her arms around my neck yet another Technic via Diana _I swear I need to start to keep Astrid away from Diana. Diana's such a bad influence._

"Astrid I already said to Albert that I'm not going to make a speech" I sighed _Albert called the other day and asked if I wanted to speak at the ceremony representing the end of the FAYZ one year ago. He's doing that with all the people of the FAYZ who has a character in the movie. Yes, shallow, isn't it the first movie is coming out in the series there now calling GONE. It was one of thee most tragic events in history and they want to make a movie out of it. Worst thing is the premiere is on the day the FAYZ ended. They claim that it was a coincidence but no-one believes that. They are just doing it for publicity. While we should be morning the loss of the kids we are watching a movie. We wouldn't normally go but our friends from school begged us since we all get a plus one. Plus I can't say that I'm not a little bit excited for it since I was one of the main characters or at least the person staring as me. He has became my friend as well and I don't want to let him down. All the survivors had to spend time with the person staring as them, something to help get the actors into character._

"Sam you don't have to do a speech about the FAYZ and the people we lost" Astrid started

"Then what are you getting at Astrid?" I asked I was rightly confused by this point

"Sam I think it's time to tell the truth about Caine" She said seriously talking her hands off my chest _I suddenly felt a loneliness for her arms to be around me again._

"Astrid we can't do that, it was because of Caine that were not in jail, I mean we probably wouldn't even be together if we were in jail. Astrid I can't risk losing you" _I couldn't I don't know what I would do without her._

"Sam I know but think about it"

"About what Astrid" I screamed at her "about being put in jail, about never seeing you ever again."

"Sam" She started more calmly wrapping her arms around me "it's been a year, people have seen that were no threat anymore"

"Astrid I don't know" _Why does she have to be so smart. I mean I know she makes some good points but I don't know if I can risk losing her_

"Sam, please Diana is finding this hard it coming up to a year after Caine died and I think it would really help her if Caine is known as the hero he is instead of everyone hating him" _Oh so this is what it was about, should have known she would do it for a friend. Since the FAYZ ended many people gained there humanity back Astrid is one of those people. Thou she's still not religious but I can live with that since that means shes way more up for things that christian's frown upon._

"Astrid when did you get to be so wise" I said giving into my instinks closing the gap between us and staring into her bright blue eyes (unless there not blue I really couldn't be bothered looking it up so if someone will please review to tell me that would be grate) and wapping my arms around her

"Well they don't call me Astrid the genies for nothing" she said. now our noses were touching and I could here her soft breathing

"Fine I'll do it" I said moving away from Astrid _If I'm going to do this I need a level_ _head_

"Sam thank you so much, there's just one more thing" _Another thing, well what could be worse than saying a speech in front of hundreds of people_

"What is it?"

"I want it to be a poem about Caine and you" _Oh god this is much worse very very worse_

"Astrid a poem are you serious, your in my English class, do you not remember last month, even Diana got higher marks than me"

"Sam the topic you got out of the hat was dogs, we eat dogs in the FAYZ, of course you weren't going to do well."

"Astrid face it I suck at poems"

"Just write from your heart"

"Everyone says that and yet I don't know what it means"

"Sam you will know when the time comes what it means" She said and I could see an idea come to her and she moved closer flirtatiously "you know you could get a reward out of this" she continued stroking my face with her hand

"And what may this reward be may I ask" I said playing along

"Well I think you know Mister Sam Temple"

Maybe you should enlighten me Miss Astrid Ellison" (I think I might be sick writing this cutesy scene) We were inches from each others face as we lent slowing and started to kiss wrapping our arms together and falling onto the sofa Astrid on top of me.

As I started to put my hand where it wanted to go Astrid pulled back and I was hit with the scene I always got in the early days of the FAYZ when Astrid did this

"Sam poem first then" She said kissing me one more time "whatever you want" She continued getting off me and as soon as that I dived for the notepad and pen as Astrid added "Boys" and chuckled to herself before she left to make the dinner.

**Astrid's POV **

**1 hour later**

_Sam is really cute when he's thinking _I thought watching him from the kitchen counter _Look at him doing work_

Then I chuckled to myself as I remembered what I done _So cute but yet so dumb, to think that he believes that I want him to say a poem to the world about Caine. I mean I write the speech for him in 5 minutes and he thought I was doing homework _

"Done" I hear Sam say _Well it was fun while it lasted_

"Ok then, let me see it" Sam the gave me the sheet with the poem on it and I started to read it

(After Astrid reads the poem)

"Sam It's beautiful" I said truly meaning it "and you thought you were bad at writing poem's"

"Yea well once I got started the words kind of just came to me, you know" he replied putting his hand behind his head sheepilsy

"Yea Diana will love this"

"Yea she will... Astrid do I really have to read this out at the ceremony?"

"Yea about that" I giggled "I kinda was messing with you about that"

"So were not revealing what Caine really was?"

"Oh no, were still doing that"

"But I haven't even started that yet"

"Don't worry I already did that for you, wasn't that hard"

"Well I still do get my reward right"

"Of course" then I closed the gap between us and said in the best flirt voice I could manage with was quite a good one _gotta remember to thank Diana for this later_

And then I grabbed his hand and pulled hi towards the bedroom

**Diana**

I get in front of the door and unlock it

I was about to call out for them when I heard a sound from their bedroom and I smiled a sly smirk _Yea Astrid you don't have sex every day_

I walked across to the kitchen counter and made myself a coffee and sat down on the sofa and spotted a note on the (what do you call that table that you rest your feet on in front of the sofa, is it a coffee table? lets go with that for now) coffee table while I was reaching for the remote as I started to read it

From day one all we did was fight,now all I do is fight back my tears. I wanted to do everything you did, because I wanted to be just like you...I will never forget that rainy day, The day God decided to take you away.I had just seen you that morning,And I remember you being annoying,but right now that's same annoyance is what i miss the most,another birthday is coming up with out you, another year to remember your forgotten promise,a wonderful Bond Inseparable from birth Who would have known we would be forever torn apart The day you died Will be one I remember for all time You came to say good-bye I just wish I would have known it would be the last You were a wonderful brother A wonderful friend. I will always love you Caine

As I finished I had tears in my eyes _Oh Sam it's __beautiful_

As I thought this Sam and Astrid came out of there room there hair a mess

"Oh sorry Diana we were sleeping"

_"Yea sleeping and you just happened to both be having a nightmare"_

"It's not impossible" Astrid defended "just improbable" she added defeated

Before I could get in another word the phone rang

"I'll get it" I said as I walked over and picked up the phone to see it was Connie's number

"Hey Connie, what's up" I said casualty

"Diana" her voice was normal but it was a little rushed at the same time "I need you to get here as soon as you can"

"Why whats wrong?" I asked getting a sinking feeling in my gut _Somethings very wrong if Connie's like this and I can't help thinking it's going to be bad _

"I.. I can't tell you know just get here"

"Ok we'll be there around midnight" Then I added load enough for Sam and Astrid to here "some people need to take a shower"

* * *

><p><strong>Boom Bitchs done <strong>

**like it hate it really dont care cause I'm proud of myself for this **

**Ok so im left no beta reader now but I'm fine with that cause I know me and anny will continue as friends for a long time and I will finally get a change to relay on myself more and become even better at writing **

**well R and R (even thou the first R is done) **

**next chap of retturn will be up tomorrow maybe (I need to check how much its ready I think its set to go)**

**I might not write gone storys for a while cause im inspared to write pokemon right now and Im busy selling stuff to get an Xbox one (really need to start orginasing that) thou next gone story will be Twinevil cause havent updated it in like 5 months or something and I left it at such a cliffhanger and everything and I know its gonna take a lot of work so its not anticlimatit after all theis wait**

**Well anyway bye from me TheFirstEvil **


End file.
